<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>在你鏡頭後的風景 by krkw_soratokuu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676261">在你鏡頭後的風景</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/krkw_soratokuu/pseuds/krkw_soratokuu'>krkw_soratokuu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>成為室友後的笨蛋愛情故事 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mingyu is whipped, Romance, Wonwoo is also whipped, halp, they are so whipped for each other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 13:41:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/krkw_soratokuu/pseuds/krkw_soratokuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>　　「就⋯⋯」金珉奎頓了頓，像是在思量該如何說明想法：「我總覺得，明明已經拍過哥很多次了，但每次都還是讓人很不滿意。」</p>
  <p>　　那一句「會嗎？」已經懸在全圓佑的舌尖，但他在最後一刻停了下來——他似乎知道金珉奎接下來要說些什麼。</p>
  <p>　　「明明真正的哥就比鏡頭能拍下來的好——」</p>
  <p>　　也多虧他的預期，他在金珉奎來得及把話說完前便用手掩住了對方的嘴，但急著打斷對方的全圓佑沒掌握好力道，整個人壓上去時把金珉奎也連帶著從原位上掀翻了。<br/></p>
</blockquote><br/>——啊他們一起就變出一本雜誌+幕後花絮，就，很香。（喔
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>成為室友後的笨蛋愛情故事 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>在你鏡頭後的風景</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>我產量好高ㄛ嚇死ㄌ（自己說）</p><p>・Going雜誌的幕後花絮<br/>・雙攝影師太香ㄌ我分分鐘鐘都想摸出AU ver.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　那天難得是由全圓佑推開房門，被待在房裡的金珉奎迎接。</p><p>　　「哥。」他抬起眼後喊了一聲，就回頭繼續去擺弄面前的東西了。</p><p>　　全圓佑也不是很在意，他知道對方最近都在忙些什麼。比較令他意外的反而是金珉奎沒有留在公司處理，而是把事情帶回了房間，甚至是讓那些照片攤滿了床上——這可不太像近乎有潔癖的金珉奎會做出的事。</p><p>　　他將手機插上電源後便在金珉奎身邊坐下，懶懶地將頭給擱到對方的右肩上。</p><p>　　「你居然把東西帶回來了。」</p><p>　　金珉奎看了他一眼，慣用手搔了搔頭：「會打擾到你嗎？」</p><p>　　被詢問的人搖了搖頭，隨手抓起一張照片看了兩眼，又放了回去。</p><p>　　「反正我都比你晚睡。」全圓佑說：「我只是沒想到你能忍受自己的床被弄得一團亂罷了。」</p><p>　　「我才沒有潔癖。」金珉奎一邊做著無力的反駁，一邊噘起了嘴。全圓佑只是挑起一邊眉頭看著他，連追問的打算都沒有。</p><p>　　明白自己沒有辯解餘地的金珉奎只能輕輕地用身子頂了一下全圓佑，試圖作為抗議，但精熟於將金珉奎當作人形靠枕的後者自然是無動於衷。</p><p>　　「⋯⋯而且我們最近都睡同一張床，也沒差吧。」</p><p>　　全圓佑眨了眨眼睛，不得不承認對方說的好像有點道理。但他是不會在口頭上給予應許的。</p><p>　　知道不會得到全圓佑的回覆，金珉奎翻了個不帶惡意的白眼後便翹起一邊嘴角，繼續著方才被打斷的動作。</p><p>　　攤在面前的那些照片都是他這幾天初步揀選，並快速地在電腦裡調整過的照片了，雖然離定稿還有段距離，但總之是一步一步地有了成果。</p><p>　　在他有些難為情地將一張自己的照片放到要留下的那一疊時，全圓佑掐緊時機開了口。</p><p>　　「我滿喜歡這張的，表情真好。」</p><p>　　「哥⋯⋯」</p><p>　　當他已然發燙的耳朵又被低沉的笑聲攻擊時，金珉奎不禁伸手捂住了臉。</p><p>　　「啊我果然不該把事情帶回來做的——」</p><p>　　這讓全圓佑毫無保留地開懷大笑，整個人都壓上了金珉奎的身子。而無處可逃的金珉奎只能一邊承受著身上的額外重量，一邊瞪著全圓佑，委屈得很。</p><p>　　終於等到笑意平息，全圓佑抹著眼淚時又開口補充道：「但我是認真的，你要對自己多一點信心。」</p><p>　　「笑成那樣要我怎麼當真啊，全圓佑。」</p><p>　　面對金珉奎擰在一塊兒的眉頭，全圓佑保持著嘴角的弧度湊了過去，與對方不滿的嘴唇間隔了一個指尖的空隙。</p><p>　　「是哥。」他說，在金珉奎反應過來前縮短了最後一段距離，順利地達陣。</p><p>　　「⋯⋯你今天怎麼這麼有興致？」</p><p>　　「沒什麼。」全圓佑說，並環住了金珉奎的腰：「就是想這樣對你而已。」</p><p>　　他本來也沒有特別指望金珉奎能夠從他含糊的說法裡明白真意，但對方那兩顆探頭的虎牙，和順勢勾上他的手臂，都傳達出了接收成功的訊號。</p><p>　　全圓佑沒有再多說，陪著金珉奎一起挑起了照片。</p><p>　　挑選的過程中，全圓佑不禁再一次感慨他和金珉奎眼中的世界有多麼地不同。這在他們剛開始接受專業人士的指導時就被點了出來，而拍攝Snapshoot的MV時更成為全圓佑主動退居副手的關鍵因素。</p><p>　　但對於對方開朗明亮而色彩斑斕的世界，全圓佑已經學會了退一步欣賞，而不是勉強自己投入其中。同時，全圓佑知道金珉奎肯定也是抱持同樣的心情，在看待自己相對寧靜而沉著的作品。</p><p>　　這也沒什麼不好的，或者說，他們能這樣很好——想到這點，全圓佑又笑了起來。</p><p>　　「哥，你今天心情好得超級詭異的。」</p><p>　　他倒是沒料到正在揀選照片的金珉奎居然能捕捉到自己揚起的顴骨。</p><p>　　「心情好又錯了？」</p><p>　　金珉奎轉過半個頭，看了他一眼：「也不是，但你這麼開心會讓我覺得等一下又要被怎麼樣了⋯⋯」</p><p>　　「⋯⋯你眼裡的我有這麼陰險嗎。」</p><p>　　這個質疑得到的是挑起的眉毛，彷彿反問著「難道我平常受害者當得還不夠嗎？」</p><p>　　其實對方的反應讓全圓佑覺得挺好笑的，但他終究不擅長把肉麻的話掛在嘴邊，要他說出真正的理由就太為難人了。全圓佑最後也就是哼唧了兩聲，沒有正面回應，仍像隻少了脊椎的軟體動物般攤在金珉奎身上。</p><p>　　他聽到了金珉奎咕噥著「你開心就好。」一類的話語，用的卻不是抱怨的語氣。對方手上的動作沒停，也沒有要推開自己的意思，於是全圓佑是順理成章地繼續賴著了。</p><p>　　而當金珉奎的動作在舉起一張照片停滯時，全圓佑的視線緩緩地飄到了對方臉上。</p><p>　　他看不出那個噘起的嘴巴是什麼意思，只知道金珉奎正為了什麼苦惱著——他還依稀能記得拍攝時的事情，記得金珉奎是怎麼穩穩地捧著相機鏡頭，替自己和其他人記錄下身影，也記得自己數次經過公司的辦公室，看到金珉奎在裡頭和工作人員討論的模樣。</p><p>　　沐浴在藍色燈光之中，那時的金珉奎提議要他咬住脖子上的黑白色絲巾，然後又躲回了鏡頭之後，按下數次快門。</p><p>　　於是全圓佑開了口：「怎麼了嗎？」</p><p>　　只見金珉奎歪著頭，將照片挪到了全圓佑面前。</p><p>　　「哥，你覺得自己是長這個樣子嗎？」</p><p>　　幾乎沒有邏輯的提問讓全圓佑一時之間也不知道該如何反應，他眨了眨眼睛，游移的眼神在相片和金珉奎臉上來回。</p><p>　　「我不長這樣嗎⋯⋯？」他問。</p><p>　　「就⋯⋯」金珉奎頓了頓，像是在思量該如何說明想法：「我總覺得，明明已經拍過哥很多次了，但每次都還是讓人很不滿意。」</p><p>　　那一句「會嗎？」已經懸在全圓佑的舌尖，但他在最後一刻停了下來——他似乎知道金珉奎接下來要說些什麼。</p><p>　　「明明真正的哥就比鏡頭能拍下來的好——」</p><p>　　也多虧他的預期，他在金珉奎來得及把話說完前便用手掩住了對方的嘴，但急著打斷對方的全圓佑沒掌握好力道，整個人壓上去時把金珉奎也連帶著從原位上掀翻了。</p><p>　　「你剛剛還好意思說我？」</p><p>　　他從金珉奎身上把自己給撐了起來，難得氣急敗壞地問道。</p><p>　　「我也很認真嘛？」金珉奎說，卻控制不住攀升的臉頰和嘴角。他捧住了全圓佑懸在自己面前的臉，無視了對方的掙扎，伸長脖子在上頭落下了細碎的親吻。</p><p>　　扳著臉的全圓佑也撐不了多久，很快地在金珉奎的攻勢洗禮下繳械投降，放鬆身體任對方擺佈。那對犬牙輕輕地啃上了他的鼻頭後又落回了他的下唇，帶著些微刺痛的搔癢感是全圓佑已然熟悉的——金珉奎向來都是依循著這樣的路徑——於是他配合地張開了嘴，歡迎了對方接續而上的侵入。</p><p>　　金珉奎似乎很喜歡這種含糊而黏膩，又舔又咬的親吻，光是這樣的唇舌交纏就能滿足他。全圓佑倒也不介意，儘管他得承認自己起先誤會過金珉奎打算更進一步，但數次之後他才發現對方是真的只想享受這份親暱感。</p><p>　　拉開距離後全圓佑看到了金珉奎泛紅而滿足的笑臉，洗完吹乾的蓬鬆頭髮胡亂地在枕頭上散開。於是他也控制不住自己的神情了。</p><p>　　「你真的是⋯⋯」他枕到金珉奎胸前，小幅度地蹭著，試圖把方才被留在臉上的口水痕跡給抹去：「你真的是大型犬投胎吧⋯⋯」</p><p>　　甫貼著他臉側的手滑進了他的髮間，一下一下地順著，只留下心跳聲填補空氣。這樣的寂靜迴響了好一會兒後才被打破。</p><p>　　「我真的不該把事情帶回來做的。」金珉奎說，聽到全圓佑疑惑的悶哼聲後又接著補上：「和哥一起待在房間就不會想做其他事情了。」</p><p>　　全圓佑嗤了一聲，垂在金珉奎身側的雙手終於使上力，把自己給撐到了跨坐在對方腿上的位置。他捏了捏身下人的臉頰，在對方發出抗議聲後笑著起身。</p><p>　　「我去洗澡，你趕快把今晚的進度處理完。」</p><p>　　濕濡的桃花眼對於定下心的全圓佑來說，效果向來只會減半。他在離開前又揉了揉金珉奎已經亂成一團的頭髮，直到對方終於瞇起眼睛對他笑。</p><p>　　換上新衣服回到房裡時，金珉奎床上散落的影像已經大多都被整理起來了，全圓佑越過金珉奎的肩膀看到對方正在聯絡製作團隊。他在金珉奎抬頭看他時示意了那疊被揀選過的照片，得到同意後開始一張一張翻看了起來。</p><p>　　「對了圓佑哥，你不是也要剪花絮的影片？」</p><p>　　他點了點頭，並沒有從照片上移開視線。</p><p>　　「過兩天吧？」全圓佑說：「我想等你有了定案之後再配合整體風格去剪。」</p><p>　　「這樣我會有壓力啊哥——」</p><p>　　看到金珉奎委屈地皺起的眉頭，全圓佑沒好氣地拿手上的紙疊輕輕拍上對方的頭，開口道：「說得像你本來沒有一樣。」</p><p>　　金珉奎傻傻地笑出了標誌性的犬牙，然後開口詢問：「那你有想法了嗎？」</p><p>　　朝全圓佑投去的眼神除了探詢，還夾雜著興奮的光彩，像是真心地在期待全圓佑會端出什麼作品——或許不是「像是」，全圓佑察覺到之後想道。就像他著迷於對方透過鏡頭捕捉的世界，金珉奎大概也是同樣地在喜愛著自己的作品才是。</p><p>　　「你也看過我的東西。」他說，一邊去取了放在包裡的筆記型電腦，在金珉奎面前接上硬碟，找出存放的資料夾：「我最近也有找到一些新的素材，應該能套上來用用看。」</p><p>　　金珉奎沒有接過電腦的意思，而是選擇將下巴搭上全圓佑的肩膀，一隻手繞上前去操控觸控板，另一手落在了全圓佑的腿上，就這麼開始點擊檔案。察覺到自己所處的位置後，全圓佑在心底暗暗感嘆起肢體接觸對於金珉奎來說果然是信手拈來——不過他並不討厭就是了。</p><p>　　那些檔案大多是他測試特效用的半成品，還混了一些尚未編輯的毛片在裡頭。有鑒於時間還算充裕，全圓佑便想著多嘗試一些風格，於是在當天拍攝完畢後，在後來的空閒時間進行了各種探索，成了現在金珉奎瀏覽的一支支短片。</p><p>　　一會兒過後，金珉奎將播放軟體給關上，然後歪過頭，濕潤的嘴唇砸上了全圓佑的臉頰。</p><p>　　「看完了？」全圓佑問，對於對方突然的親暱無動於衷：「有覺得比較適合的嗎？」</p><p>　　他卻沒想到金珉奎僅僅是搖起了頭——「我在挑照片的時候哥也沒說什麼啊。」被詢問的人回答道。</p><p>　　「所以我也相信哥最後完成的，就是你覺得最好的版本了。更何況⋯⋯」隨著說話的過程，金珉奎的手也跟著懸到螢幕上方停下，並在空中點了點：「你自己心中不也已經有答案了。」</p><p>　　看著金珉奎指尖前方的數個檔案——相似的檔名、增加的編號、不同的日期——全圓佑有些不好意思地笑了起來。</p><p>　　「很明顯嗎？」他問。</p><p>　　「畢竟我也是看過最多哥的作品的人嘛，成品也好，實驗性的半成品也好。」金珉奎說，帶著些許得意：「就像哥也是看過最多我的作品的人。」</p><p>　　全圓佑伸手推了推鼻梁上歪出原位的眼鏡，低低地說了一句：「也是。」</p><p>　　將硬碟退出後，電腦被全圓佑拿去書桌接上插頭充電。走回床邊時，全圓佑先拿起了手機，但沒滑兩下就看到金珉奎正直盯著他瞧——於是他順著身體的直覺，又懶洋洋地躺回了金珉奎懷裡。而後者似乎是也樂於成為人肉靠墊，幾乎是在全圓佑放鬆的剎那，兩條手臂便跟著環了上來。</p><p>　　「我今天也弄好封面跟封底的草案了，應該這兩天能夠完成初稿。」金珉奎將下巴倚在全圓佑的頭頂，含含糊糊地說道。</p><p>　　一邊瀏覽著手機裡的內容，全圓佑不置可否地應了一聲。</p><p>　　「不知道克拉們知道會是什麼反應⋯⋯每次要播我提議的計畫都讓人好緊張。而且這次還有實品，雖然是我想做的，但果然還是希望他們會喜歡⋯⋯」</p><p>　　聽到金珉奎又不自主地開始絮叨，全圓佑沒有看見也都已經在腦裡描繪出對方的神情了。他嘆了口氣，按下手機的電源鍵，然後仰著頭開口說道。</p><p>　　「我剛剛說的對自己多一點信心也不只是那張照片，你知道的吧。」</p><p>　　「但哥——」垂下眼與他對視的金珉奎扁著嘴：「——你也知道啊。」</p><p>　　雖然全圓佑有那麼點想回答「你這不是什麼都沒說」，但他也明白這種時候的金珉奎需要毫無保留的肯定與安撫。所以他半是掙扎地轉過身，在有限的空間中盤起了自己不比對方短上多少的一雙腿，伸手捧著金珉奎的臉，並將額頭貼了上去。</p><p>　　「你都知道我信任你了，我的信任可是很有價值的。」全圓佑緩緩地說道，確保自己說的一字一句足夠清晰：「而且，成員們不都有參與嗎？又不是你一個人要承擔全部，我也在啊。」</p><p>　　「更何況——」</p><p>　　說話的同時，全圓佑的雙手也跟著輕輕使力，擠著金珉奎的臉頰，讓他被迫噘起嘴巴。眼前滑稽的畫面讓全圓佑皺起鼻子，雙眸不自覺地瞇了起來。</p><p>　　他想起了他們第一次一同捧著相機在街道上的川流人息間穿梭的那天，還有第一堂並肩聽取的影像編輯課程，跟在那之後，很多很多，既像玩笑又像承諾的提案。</p><p>　　「——我們不還要一起開攝影展的嗎，你現在就緊張成這樣了，到時候怎麼辦？」</p><p>　　被拉著倒向床鋪，並再一次趴在金珉奎身上時，全圓佑笑了出聲，並感受到了與自己相抵的胸前傳來的共鳴。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>（寫到中間的我）：幹金珉奎你這戀愛腦爭氣一點好嗎<br/>ㄈㄩ：你寫的欸？？？？？</p><p>一個拍照一個錄影真的太香ㄌ我齁不住<br/>好誇張<br/>他們怎麼可以這樣？？？？</p><p>（究竟要詞窮到什麼程度後記才可以這麼沒營養）</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>